Black Cherry
by KB-RC23
Summary: Rick and Kate at a nightclub. Rated M. *Updated 1/23/2013* One-shot.


**Hello!**

**So I wrote this one after last night's episode, specifically because of this line, "You ever do it in a nightclub, Detective?" It got me thinking about Rick and Kate at some club doing..._things._ So I wrote this little guy! haha. I hope you guys like it! It was an absolute blast to write!**

**(This takes place the night before _Cloudy with a Chance of Murder_)**

******Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Black Cherry]**

On their last night before Kate was to report to duty the next day after her suspension, Rick wanted to throw caution to the wind. Responsibilities, both personal and professional awaited them back at the Twelfth. But right now, there was no expectations of good or proper behavior. No prying eyes judging them. And though Kate was timid to admit it, his rebellious side was contagious.

That was why she whispered in his ear, "Let's find some trouble to get into, Mr. Castle."

Black Cherry Nightclub. That's where Rick and Kate had decided to release their inner rebellious sides.

This was going to be a night they would never forget.

The flimsy dress Kate chose was as red as the blood pumping in her veins. Cut short, its sexy low back and deep v-neck front exposed her body to Rick's hungry eyes. She left her hair in curls that cascaded over her shoulders and framed her face. And when their taxi arrived in front of the Black Cherry nightclub, a sense of wildness swept over her.

Rick's all black attire made him look all the more tempting, his button-down shirt clinging tightly to his broad and strong muscles. He left the first two buttons undone, showing off the smooth skin of his chest beneath. The pants he wore couldn't have fit better, hugging him in all of the right places. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. Not that she was complaining.

From the moment they walked the long red carpet inside past security, the place struck them as aggressively sexual. The pulse-pounding music simmered low in their bellies, sensual like a powerful drink. An area with a massive dance floor was complimented by dark marble poles and secluded rooms above for privacy that left nothing to the imagination.

It was completely packed, illuminated by strobe lights, artificial fog, and the most erotic display of bodies moving that they had ever seen. People in various stages of undress lost themselves in the smoky darkness, slithering in couples and crowds of squirming flesh.

Dancing with her backside pressed against the solid length of her boyfriend, Kate threw her hair back, slowly grinding her body against his throbbing erection. She reached above her head and tangled her fingers in his hair, bringing his mouth to her neck. When Rick's tongue swiped at her throat her eyes shut as the slow groove of the music unleashed her inner vixen.

They danced as if they were making love, simulating the same rhythm as if her were inside her. God, how he craved to take her here and now.

"You're killing me, you know," he panted.

Moving her slender figure to the rhythm, Kate brushed her hand over his erection; it throbbed powerfully at her touch. "That's the point."

Rick spun her around, and molded his mouth to hers while his hands cupped her backside, kneading them as his thirst for her grew stronger with each passing second. She arched against him, her nipples hardening.

"Let's go somewhere private," Kate offered, leading him through the crowd across the dance floor to a small elevator in the back of the club. Slightly tipsy and very aroused, she was able to get them one of the luxury rooms overlooking the dance floor.

Once they got off the elevator they went to the private room where they were left to their own devices.

The room's dark red decor complimented its pitch black carpet. It was dimly lit and had a mirror-ceiling overhead. The room even had a personal bar with what looked like every alcoholic beverage that existed. A burgundy couch was the centerpiece of the private room, easily big enough for four, but perfect for two.

Rick slammed the door behind them and locked it shut. His eyes were dark with lust, focused solely on his girlfriend. Kate smiled mischievously, slowly backing away from him. He advanced toward her, closing the distance between them, and pressing her back to the padded railing as the dance floor writhed below. "You've reduced me to a caveman."

"These caveman-like tendencies aren't the ways of a best-selling author," she playfully told him, her finger tracing over his chest. "Where is your control?" she smirked, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth.

"Where you're concerned," he breathed over her lips as he lifted her onto the railing, standing between her spread thighs, "I have no control." He stroked a finger along her inner thigh, teasing her.

Kate's eyes sparkled as her tongue wet her lips. "Behave."

"I couldn't if I tried."

Seductively, she slithered down his body, ghosting past him. Strutting to the bar, she chose a bottle of red wine and poured them drinks.

"You're too far away...come here."

Kate gave a tilt of her head, pouring the second of two glasses before holding out a glass for him. "Is this you ordering me around?"

"Maybe." Defiance was written all over the writer's smirking face. He approached her, pushing his body right up against hers before plucking the glass out of her hand. He downed it, enjoying the immediate rush it gave. "You're something else."

"Oh really?" she asked while moving around the couch and then descending upon it, her bare legs crossed. "Am I to obey your every command now?"

"It wouldn't hurt," he shrugged, tossing a mischievous glint her way. "I certainly wouldn't mind being in charge for once."

She gave him a haughtily look, taking a sip of wine before licking at a stray bead of liquid off her mouth, her moist tongue swiping across her upper lip. Suddenly, Rick was standing directly in front of her, Kate's drink now in his grasp. He had no patience at all.

She raised a delicate eyebrow, shooting him a look. "I believe that was my wine. That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair. And since when do I _ever_ play fair?" he countered with a cocky grin.

"True."

His eyes took her in. "God, you look so damn sexy in that dress...and judging by the smoldering looks you received by some of the men downstairs, if I had a gun with me I would have committed murder by now."

"You wouldn't have been the only one," she confessed, swirling a finger across the top of the couch in a tantalizing motion. "You should have seen some of the looks the women staring at you were giving. I'm sure they had thoughts of taking you, fast and hard," she smiled, watching him throw back the entire drink before he grabbed the bottle. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't thinking about doing the same things."

After downing a strong pull from the bottle, Rick eased down beside her. He groaned when she slid on his lap, nestling her backside over his hard erection as if she were seeking a more comfortable position. With her legs splayed over his thighs, she began pressing soft kisses over his neck. His eyes shut when her hand pushed up under his shirt, trailing her nails across his muscled chest.

She bit gently on his neck, and then her lips brushed over his throat. "Do you want me to straddle you right now and ride you for the rest of the night? Or do you want to drag me on the floor and take me so hard the people in the adjoining rooms will hear my screams?" Confident and bold with her sexuality, she enjoyed the rush of power she felt. Her lips went to his ear, tugging on the earlobe. "Or do you want me to go down on you until you can't see or think straight?"

With his face buried in the gorgeous locks of her hair, Rick's heart pounded rapidly against his chest. "How about all three?"

"The deal is for one and one only," she answered.

"How can a man choose between those three very tempting offers?" Tracing his hand up her soft legs, teasing her inner thigh, Rick sighed. "I'll have to go with option number three please."

"Oh, is that right?" Kate questioned as her lips curled.

Rick gave a slow nod. After a moment's pause, she got off his lap and walked to the padded railing, gazing out over the crowd below.

When she heard him clear his throat, she glanced over her shoulder and replied, "You thought I meant now?"

"Waiting was not part of the deal."

"It wasn't discussed," she declared before returning her attention to the packed dance floor below. "You just better hope I don't make you wait any longer."

Rick was on her that very second. "You better not."

His right hand swept her hair to the side so that his mouth was attached to her neck, while his left hand climbed up her bare thigh, slipping inside her lace panties. She let out a moan, and then her hand fisted against the railing when he cupped her moist heat and began stroking her. He dipped a single finger inside her, and thrusted it so deeply her entire body quivered at his touch.

Her arousal coated his hand, while his mouth drew at the skin of her neck until she was marked. A second finger soon joined the first. Her cries grew louder as she felt a powerful climax approaching. Kate knew anyone who looked up could see her, and that knowledge only heightened her lust.

Rick stroked her until her hips rolled against the fingers now surging inside her, and then all of a sudden they were gone. "Spread your legs for me."

Her mind couldn't register the command, but her body obeyed. So much for her not being ordered around.

Kate felt him bend down onto his knees behind her and move beneath her dress. She felt his teeth on her bare thighs, not ever knowing where the next bite would occur, and then gasping when it did. Kate's underwear was torn off her without a care and tossed away, the scrap of clothing now long forgotten. Suddenly, his mouth was right there, over her womanhood.

The railing was the only thing keeping her steady. She hissed as a long tongue swept on her thighs over and over until she couldn't stand still, and then he thrust it inside of her. Her legs buckled when his mouth closed over her mound and his hands filled with her ass, while he feasted on her flesh.

The music and the nightclub's seedy atmosphere left her dazed as she was eaten alive by her boyfriend. One hand gripped the railing while the other held the back of his head as she thrust her hips against his tongue.

She was dancing again. Dancing over his mouth.

Her body stiffened from the combined stroke of his tongue and suction until she came violently. She cried out, riding his face through a series of spasms. Kate could hear the music and vaguely make out the shadows moving against each other below.

She could feel Rick's hands lifting her dress. She could hear the gentle rustle of clothing, and then feel the tip of him press to her entrance before invading her with a powerful thrust that stole the very breath from her lungs.

Her hands gripped the railing while his anchored her hips, driving into her with rapid thrusts.

The music's steady beat matched Rick's want. Sheer pleasure soaked around him as her hips rocked back, matching his aggression, the loud sound of flesh slapping together surrounded them.

When Kate came the second time she was bent forward over the railing, her fingernails digging into the padding as the depth of his passion sent her flying. And before she knew it, she was turned around and then hoisted back onto the railing, her body sustained by him bracing her on his hips, lifting her body with powerful, deep thrusts.

There was a time for slow, soft love making beneath the warm covers, and then there was this.

A man taking his woman.

He kneaded her backside while he pounded into her, shaking her body against the railing. She came again, howling above the music, her head thrown back, and eyes shut tight.

She felt him throb powerfully before arching into her as deeply as he could go. After a few moments, Rick gently withdrew and carried Kate to the couch. He sat her down and then lay beside her, both still half-dressed, the room filled with the scent of their lust.

Kate eventually caught her breath, her eyes staring at their mirror reflection on the ceiling. "Rick, we've got to come here again."

He grinned, eyes sparkling. "No doubt about it."

* * *

**There you go, folks!**

**Please let me know what you thought by leaving a review! Thank you for reading!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


End file.
